This invention relates generally to shoes and more particularly concerns women's dress or casual shoes wherein it is desired to prevent snagging of hosiery and to provide a soft cushioning effect.
The desirable characteristics or results which are sought to be attained by the invention include preventing snags or runs in hosiery and providing a soft cushioning effect in the construction of the shoe. Prior art women's dress and casual shoes have more than one exposed seam on the interior of the shoe. This results from the required use of two different lining pieces in the shoes. The prior art shoes have a smooth lining in the front part of the shoe but require a rough fabric or leather lining in the back of the shoe to provide a friction surface and prevent heel slip.
Because two different fabrics or leathers have been used in such prior art shoes, it has been necessary to have at least two substantially vertical seams, one on each side of the shoe, to divide the smooth fabric or leather from the rough fabric or leather. Such seams, particularly when rough edges or stitching are exposed, together with the rough fabric or leather at the rear of the shoe, result in runs or snags in hosiery. Similarly, many prior art shoes have an exposed seam or stitching around the inner top edge of the upper lining, which also contributes to runs or snagging.
These defects in the prior art shoes have caused considerable embarrassment to the wearers of the prior art shoes when the wearers' hosiery has become snagged or ruined with unsightly runs. This is particularly true for wearers of nylon hose. Of course, the wearers of such prior art shoes have been adversely affected by the considerable expense of replacing damaged and ruined hosiery at frequent intervals.
In addition, the use of two pieces can cause additional discomfort in wearing the shoes. At each seam, the front lining material overlaps with the back lining material, thereby creating a thicker portion or bump in the lining.
Furthermore, many of the prior art shoes have little or no cushioning around the upper or underneath the foot in the way of a pad, a soft insole, or a soft outsole. The lack of cushioning around the upper of the shoe and the lack of cushioning in the way of an effective pad, insole, or soft outsole have resulted in rapid deterioration of the shoes as well as adverse effects on the health of the wearers' feet. Such shoes have caused deteriorating health, increased medical expenses, poor morale and self-confidence, and other problems which have become apparent.
As used herein, the term "women's shoes" refers to women's dress shoes and casual shoes, and not athletic shoes.